Lapdance
by LJ1983
Summary: One Shot. As an immortalized human pet in Hell, and feeling particularly ignored by her Cenobite Master and lover, Kirsty decides she wants to garner Pinhead's attention by trying out something very human on him...a lapdance. Part of the 30 Pinsty Short Story Challenge.


_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Hellraiser, or the characters involved. Rated M for scenes of a sexually suggestive nature. The story cover used here was made by my boyfriend, Rurrlock-God of Power. A special thanks goes to him. :)_

_Note:__ This is part of the 30 Pinsty Short Stories Challenge where I get a chance to write certain stories about the Kirsty/Pinhead pairing, and the challenge is...it has to be something quite unique, or at least out there in terms of ideas. Something outrageous. Like this Lapdance idea for example. Not in a million years would any HR movie show Pinhead getting a lapdance. But why not write about it? I hope you all enjoy it. Please look forward to the other 29 ideas I've yet to write about in one shots. And pretty please comment, let me know how I did. :) _

* * *

_~ This story is dedicated to my friend, irideScentZen, who was a major help and inspiration for getting it all written. ~_

* * *

**Lapdance**

With slow and deliberate steps along the network of torturous passages, a solemn tall figure donned in leather journeyed to his chamber hoping for a well earned rest.

The hallways were dark and decadent, and the only source of light was from the life-force of the God of that very realm, yet the lone figure - Xipe Totec - knew each and every passage like the back of his hand.

The Dark Prince of Pain and Leviathan's Favourite Son had just returned from the human realm with fresh and very unwilling souls in tow; souls whose own torments would be soon be known to all.

Xipe worked hard and tirelessly to please his God, with much stoicism and very little complaint. This mission had been no different from the rest, though the pinheaded Cenobite was visibly wearied and tired.

The day seemed to have dragged on mercilessly with unending soul collecting after the other. Nothing would please Hell's Favourite Son more than to retire into his private chambers he shared with his delectable pet and lover, sequester himself away from the cruel world which surrounded him and just rest. The thought of his beloved Kirsty brought a faint chilling smile upon his features, hastening his stride.

After many years of resistance, Kirsty Cotton had submitted to her darkest desires, to him, and had come willingly to his realm without Xipe having to resort to taking her by force. He didn't have to; her once vibrantly bright soul was now smothered by darkness and the world she once lived no longer accepted her for the corruption which radiated from her.

She was still human, yet her mortality had since fled. She was as immortal as her Cenobittic lover now, and would never age another day, become sick...and death would never sink its hideous claws into her. He'd seen to that.

Upon entering the Master chamber, he was most surprised to find it practically darkened, save for the silvery light of Leviathan filtering in through the cracks and crevices. Even the decorative ornamental pillars of gore and bone were no longer rotating. How most peculiar. Only a lone candle had been lit and that sat upon his study.

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the gloom, he scanned about his surroundings, searching for his pet. A soft patter of footsteps behind him made him turn. Her shadowy form emerged, even in the darkness it was clear she was wearing a provocative leather bodice, a thick leather belt, and fierce stiletto boots. There was a certain seductive charm about her as she approached him.

"Welcome back, my Lord." she said earnestly with a slight curl of her pink lips. "I have been looking forward to your return. What does Master wish to do tonight?"

There seemed to be a hint of hope, of suggestion, lacing her soft feminine tones and he immediately was aware of what she intended to happen. A small quirk of his hair-free brow formed. "I wish only to rest, and task myself with conditioning my tools. That is all." he told her out-rightly, making his way to his master throne which appeared very welcoming at that moment.

As he sank unto his throne, Kirsty's shoulders sloped in disappointment. She felt neglected of his attention, almost second best to his job. Looking over to him and watching as he removed his belt and withdrew the torture implements included, the human pet caught traces of tiredness and tension mapped out across his usually calm and collected features. Though it was only minuscule.

She continued to study him as he took a curled tipped serrated blade and began to oil and sharpen it. All his attention was focused only on his new task, and not of her.

Oh this would never do. As his pet, she needed to ensure he was entertained, content..._pleasured_.

Almost simultaneously as those thoughts skimmed across her mind the tortured Souls of the Damned began to sigh, euphoric moans overlapping the woeful ones...yet it was synchronized in harmony. It was like perfect music to her ears._ Sensuous _music. A melody of suffering.

Against her own will, her hips swirled in reaction to this melody. The more the groans and sighs continued to croon, the better her hip sway. Soon, she was dancing slowly to a rhythm of sensuality, of millions of souls whose voices all enmeshed as one. The more she listened, the more wet she grew, and the more her hips swayed enticingly to the side.

Xipe paid little and no attention to her, or the souls' cries. All his efforts were focused upon the tools in his grasp. Order was paramount to all else, including his human pet. No other considerations would be allowed, until he had finished his task.

Well, she thought, he needed loosening up, to be tore away from his tasks, from his order. Even a Cenobite needed to unwind. This gave her an idea.

Seeing her lover still working his tools dutifully as always, she smirked and walked over to him.

At his study, Xipe gazed upwards, looking into a pair of probing brown eyes. He saw his mate strutting towards him slowly, her hips swaying and her eyes never leaving his for a moment. Her pink lips pouted seductively at him. Her hair was a mass of curls, still wearing that black-laced corset which hugged her figure and bunched her breasts in a tight mound. Suffice to say this outfit left nothing to the imagination.

He couldn't suppress the small smirk that was currently weaving across his ice-tinged lips from reading her thoughts; she wished to lure him away from his tasks? To please him?

_'Vixen.' _he thought of the girl, and meaning it. She _was _a vixen.

Xipe sipped the fine red wine from his goblet, taking in his mate's splendor, her beauty. Her soft brown hair stopped just below her shoulders. Even in the dimly lit chambers, he could still see some golden strands highlighting her soft corkscrew curls.

Back arched, breasts out, wearing stiletto heels, Kirsty inched closer to Xipe, toes pointing in his direction. Their eyes fought one another in a fierce stare out as she drew nearer. Ultimately, Kirsty allowed him to win that little contest. She closed her eyes, moving her head slightly to the chorus of slight sighs in the distance. Kirsty lifted her lids and locked eyes with him again. Her gaze was strong as she placed the palms of her hands on his strong shoulders as he attempted to rise, and proceeded to push him back down. Xipe landed not so softly on the master throne behind him. His face did not lose its stoicism, but his coal eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Kirsty looked down at her Cenobittic master and lover with her hands on her hips, her lips curled in a devious smirk toward him.

"What is this game?" Xipe asked calmly, though impatience was evident in his tone.

She didn't answer him, merely smiled mysteriously. Her hands left her hips and was soon travelling the length of her scantily clad torso, slowly and sensually as her hips swayed to those sounds of the damned who were sighing in agony and rapture around them. Their sounds were becoming more in-tuned to Kirsty's movements, and louder, the longer this act went along. He watched on, not being able to help from feeling mesmerized.

She closed her eyes, imagining her own hands were his hands. The mere thought made her whole body burn with need. She re-opened her eyes once more, this time remaining eye contact with a speechless Xipe. She kept caressing herself from different angles and perspectives, letting her hands ride up her sides and towards the nape of her neck. She looked him in the eye, giving a slow and gentle head roll, letting her hair fall and flail at the same time, whilst also continuing with the swaying of her hips.

After a dozen more teasing hip circles, Kirsty moved toward him so that her crotch was almost against his knee. She leaned in, making it appear like she was going to kiss him. Abruptly, she then pulled away.

Xipe growled at her rather brave attempts to tease him in this manner, but her whole body language and facial expressions told him she didn't care. She walked confidently around their stone chambers with a hand firmly on one hip, and she paraded her body with pride.

He sat with his legs closed, with her still staring him straight in the eye with a teasing smile across her face. She then began to walk around her lover, touching him, dragging her fingers along his shoulders and chest, and feeling the beat of the damned. She seduced Xipe with passionate looks, her expression reflecting such sexy thoughts he knew she had in mind for him. It intensified the sexual tension in the air. She kept staring at him, drawing his eyes to hers and to her own body as she stopped just inches in front of him, and looked down at him with a serious face.

"Now, here are the rules," she cooed. "Rule number one; No touching. Rule number two; I call the shots. Rule number three; I choose to become naked if I want to but you shall remained clothed. Number four; _I_ torture_you_. And number five-"

"You dare defy my authority?" Xipe sneered, his eyes glaring into hers.

Kirsty chose only to smile seductively to her irate Cenobittic lover. "...Enjoy it." she finished.

Kirsty closed her eyes briefly and allowed her body to flow and sway with the rhythm of the music of the damned. The brunette opened her eyes, locking them with Xipe's gaze as she finally straddled him, firmly planting her legs on the outside of his lap. Sensually, she leaned in towards her lover's ear, breathing her hot breath over it. She then let out a soft aching moan, and softly began to nibble against his neck, breathing him in as if she was getting high off his sweetly vanilla scent. She began to inch closer and closer to dangerous territory.

His brow arched as he observed how her groin was hovering inches from his. She leaned over his chest, allowing him a perfect view of her ample cleavage. She then placed her hands on the back of the throne on either side of his head, her arms essentially securing him in place. The enmeshed sighs of agony and rapture continued all around them, providing the most unusual of music. She smiled a triumphant smile to him.

Playfully, she then brushed her crotch against his cassock. In response, Xipe struggled to keep a small groan from leaving his lips, and tried to think of chains, new torture techniques, anything but his beautiful and sexy pet grinding softly against his body. He closed his eyes to keep his body from reacting to her ministrations. He did not want to lose himself in human pleasure.

"Resistance is futile, Xipe Totec." she purred, brushing her lips against his ear. Her body arched seductively over his frame, and she traced the outline of his ear with her tongue, her hot breath against his neck.

The Prince of Hell exhaled a breath he was not aware he had been holding in, though still appeared relatively calm whilst watching as Kirsty leaned back down to him and locked eyes. For a second, her pupils appeared dilated. She put her full weight on his lap. Xipe's attempts to fight his body's reaction failed. He could feel the heat from in between her thighs radiate on his lap, despite the thickness of the leather. Her pink coloured lips smiled to him cunningly. He could not believe this empowered woman was once the young girl desperate to evade Hell, and his grasp.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Kirsty began to swirl her hips in smooth circles over his lap. It was a slow and sensuous act. Her eyes never left his as she proceeded to bump and grind continuously against him.

He cocked his head to one side in curiosity; he was unfamiliar with this kind of dance. From his human years he could vaguely remember the erotic dancers in smoky bars from his stationing in India back in the twenties. They were exceedingly arousing and tantalizing, but it was nothing like the kind of dance Kirsty was now providing for him presently.

As the dance continued, Xipe's chest began heaving at the feel of her body against his, and he heard her groaning softly against his neck. She pushed her breasts to his chest, slivering her hands up along his arms and holding him tight. He felt as if he lost touch with the world around him, that nothing existed beyond the rhythm of the damned souls' cries, and this woman undulating up against his body. She slid up and down the entire length of him, pink lips pouting and eyes half lidded tauntingly at him.

He couldn't help himself; his hands began twitching at his sides across the throne arms, and he failed in stopping himself from reaching for her slim, bare waist. His flesh was just inches from touching hers when suddenly her hand snapped up, snatching a tight hold of his wrist and wrenching it away from her body.

"Ah ah!" she admonished half sternly, half teasingly, her eyes locking with his. "Remember rule number one? Don't get handsy with me, mister. Keep those hands to yourself...or I may have to tie you up."

Xipe felt angry and impotent at her demanding voice, of her ordering him around, but he was in no position to defy her as the dance then took an unusual turn before he could blink; Kirsty began bucking her hips up against his over and over, roughly and fastly, allowing the same passionate groans and sighs she often made during intercourse to escape her lips. He couldn't help it; he groaned, feeling as his manhood was soon throbbing painfully with want.

She stopped bucking and stood between his legs, leaning her upper body forward, with her back arched and her buttocks up in the air, treating him to a hot view of her body. Placing her hands against the wall above him once again, she teased him by inching her breasts closer and closer to his face, eventually dipping forward even further to rub them against the tips of his pins, continuing to swivel her hips simultaneously.

Still standing between her lover's thighs, Kirsty leaned forward putting one knee on each of his thighs, then lifted her torso, sliding her knees into the space in front of his crotch, being careful of course, and then she slid slowly all the way down his body until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He exhaled a slight breath as she took her time rising from the floor, using her lover's knees for support. The way she rose upwards into the standing position was tantalizing, bringing her bottom up first, flicking her hair in his face as she raised her upper body.

After an agonizing few minutes which felt more like centuries, Xipe began to finally shift where he sat; both uncomfortable and intrigued by Kirsty's mortal-world dance. His mind invaded her thoughts, her memories, seeking an explanation.

_Lapdance._

This was so named a _Lapdance_.

Intriguing.

The name suited the act.

There was no pain to this...but there was plenty of exquisite suffering. The act was overtly sexually gratifying, but without penetration. It was torture in the form of a seemingly harmless human dance. Yes, he could see why some jaded humans would be interested in giving and receiving this.

As a Cenobite, he was not meant to indulge or enjoy feeble human pleasures. Neither would any of his fellow kind. But deep down...he was still a man, and as a man he couldn't help the overwhelming arousal and satisfaction rippling like a tidal wave through his body at Kirsty's delectable body gyrating against him.

Just as he was beginning to enjoy this unusual dance, the music of sighs began slowing. For a second, Xipe wondered if this show of baser human pleasures was over. The only sound in the room was the clinking and rattling of chains. Kirsty then rose slowly upwards, then turned her back to him. Her buttocks hovered just above his crotch, and she placed her smooth hands about his thighs for obvious support, with her back against his chest. At once, the sighs of the damned resumed with full vigor, moving perfectly in sync to Kirsty's movements.

She ground her backside against his lap harder than before in circles, painting his package with her taut buttock cheeks. She sighed with pleasure at feeling how rock hard his appendages were slowly becoming against her flesh. It was soon standing to attention, and fighting to escape its leathery confines with little success. In response she threw head back, letting her hair fall over his shoulder and grazing her cheek bone against his pins.

He felt his cassock constrict with every grind, and she continued to rock her hips to the sounds of the Labyrinth until she was certain he was seconds away from bursting through his lower garments. When she could feel the pressure of his firm, swelling member against her taut buttocks, and saw the tent being pitched beneath his leather cassock, this was the signal for her to cease with the torturous dance.

Turning her face to meet his inscrutable gaze with her own lustful one, she drew closer, her scarlet lips mere centimeters from touching his pale ones. Her breath was hot against his cold mouth and their flesh was just half an inch from touching when the song of the damned died down rather suddenly.

Xipe groaned as Kirsty left his lap entirely. He was practically glued to his seat and incapable of moving without possibly embarrassing himself as he watched his vixen of a pet drape a velvet cloak around her semi-naked body.

"Well...?" she purred demanding, now standing several feet away from him.

He was still stuck to the throne as he answered. "I believe I...enjoyed myself." he whispered, his voice never leaving its richly resonate tones or wavering in the least.

"Good." Kirsty straightened as she drew closer again. "Maybe we could do this again." She traced the outline of his face with her finger. "You never know what fun might follow." she cooed, turning around seductively and slowly leaving the room. Though not without giving him a sly smile, and her half-lidded brown eyes glancing back over her shoulder toward him.

At once leaping up from his throne, strength returning to his legs, the pinheaded Cenobite followed on behind his mate, his throat making inaudible growls of hunger and desire...and a very noticeable and conspicuous bulge no longer hidden beneath the leather cassock between his legs, and his tools discarded and forgotten about.

Now, maybe it was time for him to have his fun...

**The End...**


End file.
